


missin' you

by wasted



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, bc i love that stuff!, dinahzatanna is such a rarepair that im becoming my own fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasted/pseuds/wasted
Summary: Dinah's undercover at a restaurant, Zatanna's on a date at said restaurant. Some stuff goes down.





	missin' you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm weak from the lack of dinahzatanna in my life.. so here i am

"So, all that magic stuff - it ain't real, is it?" Ron asked from across the table, a wine glass grasped loosely in his hand. "It's all illusions - y'know, just a trick of the eye."   


"If that's what you want to believe," Zatanna replied, sipping her wine curtly. She glanced down at her phone, checking the time. Thirteen past ten.

This was going to be a long night.

"And what about that superhero thing you've got goin’ on?” Ron began, his arm slung over the back of his seat. “I mean, you're in the  _ Justice League _ . That must be hard - with you being a…”

"Magician?” Zatanna offered.

Ron snapped his mouth closed. "Yeah,” he shrugged, then lazily readjusted his position on the chair. He leaned forward across the table, with his fork stabbed into a dripping chunk of pork, much to Zatanna’s disgust. “You’re pretty good with your mouth, I bet. Can you do that backwards talkin’ thing you do? For me?”

“Sure,” Zatanna smiled, “if you give me twenty bucks.”

Ron pouted, before tipping his head back to drain his wine glass. He then raised his arm in the air to click his fingers, calling a waiter over.

Thunder boomed outside the restaurant, and Zatanna watched the torrents of rain that plummeted down outside. A crack of lightning illuminated the wet streets of the city momentarily.

“Is there a problem, sir?” The waitress who arrived asked, her arms politely set behind her back. Zatanna thought that she'd heard that voice before, somewhere, but shrugged it off, tracing her fork around the lettuce on her plate.

“Yes,” Ron answered, nodding. “We’re out of wine,” he said, wiggling his empty glass in his hand.

“That's a pity.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“ _ Oh _ , were you asking for some more?” The waitress asked in a dry voice, her blonde hair covering her face, head inclined towards Ron, who shrunk back into his seat. “I couldn't tell.”

The waitress looked to Zatanna, who was watching the whole ordeal with a sly grin, which then manipulated into a display of pure shock. Dinah Lance smiled down at her, sporting the black and white waitress outfit of the restaurant.  _ Of course, _ Zee thought.  _ How could I not have realised sooner? I'd know those legs anywhere. _

“ _ Men _ ,” scoffed Dinah to Zee, offering her a wink as she turned back to Ron. “I'll be right back in a moment with your wine, sir.”

Zatanna watched her leave with scrutiny, sipping the last remains of her red wine. What was she doing here? Undercover, obviously, (unless Dinah had given up her superhero gig to fulfill her dreams of waiting tables.) But for what purpose?

It had been several weeks since Zatanna had seen Dinah, even  _ spoken  _ to her. Their schedules had become busy, so busy that it meant that they were usually never even in the same state.

Zatanna cleared her throat, flicking her black hair over her shoulder. “I’m just gonna go to the toilet real quick,” she told Ron, already standing from their table before he could reply.

Zatanna strutted passed the various tables within the restaurant, making her to way to the bathroom before ducking into the kitchen area. Zatanna peered around, her lips pursed into a thin line.

“Ma’am, you’re not allowed to be back here,” A man informed her, another waiter, it seemed. 

“Oh, I was just looking for… the ladies’ room.”

“Right, of course. Everyone always is.” the man sighed, pushing open the door behind Zee. She huffed out sharply, sending one last look around the kitchen area before turning and walking out the door way.

And walking right into Dinah Lance.

“Hello, miss. I was just returning to get your wine.” Dinah said almost immediately, giving an exaggerated grin to the man beside Zatanna. 

“You can deal with her, rookie,” the man told Dinah nonchalantly, before walking back into the kitchen area.

Dinah promptly pulled Zatanna behind a large potted plant, her calloused hands gripping Zatanna’s upper arms. 

“What are you doing here?” Zatanna questioned.

“I’ve been trailing a couple of guys for a while now. They started off in Star City, robbing all the restaurants that the city’s elite usually dine at. Then they were in Metropolis, but that wasn’t enough for them, I guess. So, here I am, ready to get them before they even strike.”

Zatanna raised an eyebrow, peering around the room cautiously. “How’d you know they’d be here in Gotham?”

“I told you, I’ve been  _ trailing  _ them. But they’re slimy. That’s why it's taken me so long to catch ‘em.” Dinah explained, peeling a leaf from her vision to scan the dining tables. “Anyways, you never told me you were in Gotham,”

Zatanna bit her lip, tilting her head to the side as if she’d been caught in a lie. But she  _ hadn’t  _ been, she reassured herself. “You never told me  _ you  _ were in Gotham, either.” She countered. “I’m on tour of the east coast. I’m in Gotham for about a week, and then I’m off again.”

“Sounds busy,” Dinah stated, looking down at her. Zatanna watched her; watched her dark eyes, thick with chunky mascara, and her dark red lips, pulled into a faint smirk. 

“I missed you,” Zatanna blurted, keeping eye contact. She could stand in front of crowds of hundreds of people, but Dinah Lance’s stare could still make her squirm.

“Who wouldn’t?” Dinah asked, running her tongue over her teeth. Zatanna’s heart thudded in her chest, but she dug her fingernails into her palm, willing it to calm. Dinah leaned forward, almost hesitantly, and Zatanna inhaled sharply, her eyes instinctively fluttering shut.

She felt the brush of warm lips against her own, before a loud crash erupted from the center of the room.

Immediately, Dinah flew into action, pushing through the shrubbery. “Krow sehtolc,” Zatanna whispered, her dark red bardot dress shimmering into her magician’s costume on cue. The thrill of using her magic coursed throughout her body. She then followed suit, watching the scene unfold.

The chandelier in the middle of the room had shattered, and was now a crumpled mess of broken glass on the floor. People screamed, men and women clutching various limbs, each sprinkled with shards. They scrambled under the tables, as several figures carrying heavy machine guns spread out amongst the tables.

One let out a ring of several shots into the ceiling. “Everyone! I ain’t gonna ask twice! Take out all of your valuables, and chuck ‘em to one of the fine gentlemen walkin’ ‘round the room!”

Thunder clapped outside, ominously filling the deafening silence that had settled over the room. Several necklaces were thrown into the center of the room, clangs and pings of metal clattering as they collided with the broken chandelier. The remaining lamps in the room provided scarce light for Zatanna, but she squinted her eyes, following the figure that she knew was Dinah as she dived over an overturned table. 

Dinah’s right leg extended out, rigidly straight as it made contact with the man who had shot his machine gun at the ceiling. He flew backwards, making a grunt of pain as Dinah landed on top of him. With one swift punch to the jaw, the man was unconscious.

“Selbat tcetorp haniD!” Zatanna chanted, as two of the tables lifted from the ground to form a shield in front of Dinah. An eruption of bullets sounded out, piercing through the first table easily. Dinah dashed out of harm’s way before the bullets could reach her.

Zatanna let out a breath of relief, stepping forward. “Selbat kconk revo eht retoohs!” She called, and the tables moved on command. They sped across the room and knocked into the gunman, forcing him to the ground.

“Nice work,” Dinah commented, sending Zee a flashy grin. She lunged past a whimpering couple on the floor. Zatanna’s chest tightened as she saw the remaining man spin towards Dinah, aiming his mingun.

“Nug ot em,” Zatanna ordered, and the gun in the final man’s hands soared into Zee’s before he could even squeeze the trigger. Dinah took the man down with a high kick to the chest, sending him back against the wall. She then readied her leg again, fists tightly clenched together to finish the job.

“Wait, no! I surrender! Don’t kick me again!” He plead, his arms raised into a surrender.

Dinah looked to Zee. “Would you mind?” She asked, gesturing to the man’s hands.

“My pleasure,” Zatanna replied, walking towards the two. “Snobbir, dnib sih sdnah.” The golden ropes holding the curtains together flew to the man’s wrists, and neatly tied them together.

“There’s nothing like stopping a robbery to welcome you back to Gotham City, huh?” Zee laughed breezily, standing beside Dinah.

Police sirens blared outside, and rain water splashed in through a broken window near them. The two women stepped outside into the rain. “Allerbmu,” Zee spoke, and a dome appeared above her and Dinah, shielding them from the water. Red and blue flashes lit up the entire street as several police cruisers pulled up to the scene. They rushed passed, only stopping shortly to get a brief rundown of the situation from Dinah.

Zatanna watched the rain water trickle down the guttering of the street, down into the sewers.

“How long do we have?” Dinah asked.

“Huh?” Zatanna said, glancing up from the drain.

Dinah laughed, facing Zatanna. “How long are you in Gotham for?”

“Oh, uh, like four more days.”

“I guess there’s no time for messing around, then,” Dinah remarked, before gripping  Zee by the waist and pulling her into a kiss.

The kiss came as such a shock to Zee that the magical cone keeping them dry disappeared, the rain lashing down at the two as Dinah slid her hand beneath Zee’s jaw, deepening the embrace. Their bodies were slick with water as they grasped at each other, desperately trying to savour this moment as much as they could.

Dinah was the one to break the kiss, their lips inches apart as Zatanna gasped.

“I missed you, too,” Dinah said.


End file.
